1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seating assembly for a motor vehicle. More particularly, the invention relates to a seat assembly having a removable bolster used to cover loop fasteners of a child seat restraint system to provide comfort to the occupant of the seat assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an attempt to standardize the securing of a child seat to a seat assembly for a motor vehicle, seat assemblies have been modified to accomplish this means. In particular, a loop fastener is secured to a frame of the seat assembly between the seat cushion and the seat back. These loop fasteners are typically referred to as ISOFIX steel bars. A latch extending out from the bottom of the child seat engages the loop fastener to provide a positive attachment of the child seat to the seat assembly.
The problem with the loop fasteners extending out between the seat cushion and the seat back is that larger children and adults will feel the loop fastener, especially when the seat back of the seat assembly is in a reclined position. The loop fasteners are visible and detract from the aesthetic appearance of the seat assembly. This aesthetic appearance deteriorates as the paint on the loop fasteners chips away through use of the child seat. Additionally, the trim and upholstery of the seat cushion and seat back near the loop fasteners may be damaged by repeated securing and removing of the child seat from the seat assembly. This is because the latches extending out from the bottom of the child seat will scratch the upholstery. Leather is most vulnerable to damage by the process of securing the child seat to the loop fasteners of the seat assembly.